


(one, two, three) i only hear your voice

by petasos



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Homestuck Rare Pair Month 2019, Kinktober 2019, Kissing, Light Praise Kink, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 22:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petasos/pseuds/petasos
Summary: Dave, Tavros, and John break in their new bed. Also, Tavros thinks about the future.





	(one, two, three) i only hear your voice

**Author's Note:**

> day 8 of kinktober. the prompt for today was "threesome." so i, of course, provided.
> 
> title from un deux trois by catherine ferry.
> 
> ummm, might continue this? might fuck around n write a sequel?

Dave’s mouth tastes like cherry and mango popsicles. You could probably just move into that taste, live there forever, but that’s not an option for anyone. Your fingers thread through ginger-blond hair, pushing it out of his face, and he laughs a little into your mouth, his legs curling around your waist and pulling you in closer.

“Shit,” he mumbles, “you’re really somethin’.”

“I, um,” you say, and hesitantly laugh when his mouth slams against yours again. You make an interesting couple - you, who’s a troll with self confidence issues. Him, an incredibly insecure human… you’re a bit strange together, in many ways, yet you fit together like two puzzle pieces.

Three, really. Three different puzzle pieces, pressed together. Because John’s behind him, arms tangled around Dave’s chest, kissing at his shoulders. John’s half naked and you are too, and technically Dave’s got nothing on at all - his shirt and pants and underwear got shedded a while back, draped over the couch.

It’s a long, complex story how you all met, but it also really isn’t, because John gave you a ring and made you alive again, so you lived on the golden boat with him until it docked, and you made it to a new Earth. There are a million timelines out there where this didn’t happen, but in this one, you’re quite happy, thank you very much. You’re Tavros Nitram, and you’re allowed to be happy, you’re allowed to live.

You share a house, the three of you - John and Dave didn’t start dating until they met up post-game, and you and John went pitch shortly after the new world was made… you and Dave just drifted together, shared memories of bad raps and marital statuses forming a relationship that’s lasted. There’s many a benefit to the three of you, how you work out, how you snap together like this.

But, right now? You’re in the process of breaking in your new bed.

John pulls Dave’s onto the bed, and you tumble along with, your horn almost catching in the crook of Dave’s elbow. He laughs, an almost bird-like sound, and pulls you close, kissing your jaw. “Jeez, Tav, who’s lettin’ you carry around this rack, huh? You got a permit for that?”

“Oh, I most certainly, don’t,” you say, and kiss his nose. He makes a girlish giggling sound and covers his mouth, snickering behind it. “I have no idea, where I’d even begin to get a permit.”

“Try the convenience store,” says John, grabbing one of your horns and pulling you in for a kiss. You put one of your hands on the back of his neck, kissing him over Dave, who looks really annoyed when he pulls off his shades and sticks them in his hair.

“Is this seriously the time? I’m _trying _to fuck here.”

You and John break apart, laughing, and you butt your head against John’s. He lets out a little yelp and pinches your neck, so you lunge forward, rolling onto him, planting your knees on either side of his legs and your hands above his shoulders. He grins up at you, those gorgeous blue eyes a little narrowed, shaded by his long eyelashes. He’s beautiful, but you’d never say that to him, not in a million years. “Yes, it’s the time,” John says, and wraps his legs around your waist, pulling you back in for a kiss. “You’re not the only person trying to get laid, Dave.”

“Ha ha. That rhymes.”

Dave props himself up, and he rolls his eyes at the two of you before grabbing a hold of his so very alien bulge. His was technically the first you saw, and you’d say you find it rather pretty for a human dick, because it’s a little thick and fat and pink when hard, with a few little veins and drips of genetic material from the tip. He’s stroking it while you kiss John, who’s hips are rutting a little against yours, and you very much like the feeling, thank you very much.

You can feel your bulge poking out of it’s sheath, prodding against the front of your boxers, and you’d like to rip your underwear off and have one of them fuck you while you fuck the other - you’ve done it before, but it was hard work. In fact, right now, you really want to ride Dave, if he lets you, and maybe John can do something with your nook…? (Or, you think, with an excited little shiver, your ass.)

John grinds up into you, so you grind down, and he hooks one finger into your waistband, doesn’t even ask before he’s pulling it down. Your bulge wraps just sits there, slowly wiggling, until John’s pushing his own underwear down, and your bulge happily wraps around his dick, stroking for you. Which means you can casually move one hand back, try to get a finger into your nook, because you really need something in there, you feel like you’re way too empty.

“Shit,” Dave murmurs, leaning towards the two of you. “You need help?”

You must whine, because Dave’s grinning at you, those red eyes glaring into yours, and he grabs you by the hips. John grumbles at that, because your bulge retracts a little from around his dick, but then Dave’s pulling you onto his lap, the tip of his dick prodding at the entrance to your nook. You grind down against it, because just the feeling of it pressing against you is good, even if it’s not inside you.

Dave, however, lets out a noise akin to a groan, his hands planted firmly on your hips. “Any time now,” he says, and you laugh, leaning your face down to plant a kiss to his mouth. He grins against your mouth, and you grind your hips a little more, your nook aching for that to just be inside you, filling you up. He moans into your mouth, and you trace his lips with your tongue, making him buck up a little, trying to get inside you.

What can you say, you like teasing Dave.

John comes up behind you, his hands on your hips, too, and he shoves you down, fast and hard enough that Dave completely bottoms out. The sudden feeling of fullness has you reeling, and Dave looks like he’s on the verge of some form of religious epiphany, so it can’t be the worst. He’s told you before - so has John - that the inside of your nook feels like it’s trying to suck the dick up into it, which makes sense, as you’re built for a bulge and not a dick - they _are _harder, but you’re used to it. You actually really _like _it.

You clamp your thighs to his sides, moving back and forth like you’re rocking yourself to sleep, and Dave’s hands are digging into your hips, with John’s right over them. John grins against the back of your neck, his breath hot and humid, and he grabs one of your horns, yanking your face to the side, leaning over and kissing you. “I expect,” he says, breathing against your face, “that I’m next.”

“You wish,” says Dave, his arm over his eyes. His voice is almost a little muffled from that. “No sirree, no can do, Tavros is staying right here.”

“I,” you say, “am allowed to do, um, as I wish, and I think, I’d like, to fuck John next.”

“Oh, you don’t want to be fucked, then?” John’s hand pats the side of your face. “Cute. Sorry, Tav, Dave’s the bottom, not me.”

“Damn, I fear for your nook,” Dave mumbles, and it’s increasingly clear he’s trying very hard not to buck up into you. You’re having a hard time concentrating, because there’s a very large dick inside you (well, you’re aware it’s technically about average for humans) and you’re rocking down onto it, your skin slick with sweat. Your bulge has happily taken residence against Dave’s stomach, sliding across his freckled skin and leaving bronze behind - Dave doesn’t seem to mind, because his arm leaves his face, fingers wrapping around your bulge. “This okay?”

You nod vigorously, grinding down onto his dick so he knows you like the feeling. If that doesn’t show him, the way your bulge tries to wrangle itself around his wrist _definitely _shows you like it. 

He grins, before grimacing, his hips lifting off the bed a little to try and push himself in deeper. “Jesus Christ, m’not gonna last -”

“Before Tav’s gotten off? Shame, Dave. Shame on you.” John’s fingers push through your hair, and you can feel his own dick prodding against your ass. “Well, the sooner you come, the sooner I can take this bull back behind the barn and show him a good time.”

You snicker, reaching down to the hand at your hip - Dave’s, not John’s - and entangle your fingers in his. “It’s okay, Davey. You’re doing so good for me, aren’t you?”

Dave just nods, wordlessly.

“It’s okay if you come. We’re, uh, not going to judge you.”

“You might not,” says John.

“Shut up, John,” Dave groans - his face is so red you’re not surprised he sounds like he’s on the verge of straight up squeaking. It’s sort of cute, actually. “You sure it’s okay?”

You nod, squeezing his hand. “Of course I am. Now, uh, why don’t you fill me up? Ah, Davey, you’re such a good boy.”

“Shit, I’d kill for that,” Dave says, choked laughter, and squeezes your hand back before his hips do that little tilted jolt thing they always do, twice, then three times, his eyes rolling back behind his skull. He lets out a mangled mix of your name and John’s, which John laughs at, leaning beneath your horn and over your shoulder to watch Dave writhe beneath you, awkwardly panting as you slowly move off of him. His hand hasn’t let yours go, and he looks like he’s trying to squeeze Morse code into it, tell you he loves you, ask you to stay, but you know. “Fuck, I love you guys, how the fuck did I end up so lucky.”

“You stole Vriska’s luck,” says John, and you wince. John’s eyes widen. “Oh. Sorry, Tav, I…”

You almost have to cover your mouth to quiet the laughter. “Just come, um, what was that you said? Show me a good time behind the barn? I don’t, see how _that _works, we don’t have a barn…”

John proceeds to push you onto your back, and your horns hit the bed last. “Oh, I’ll show you.”

Dave, behind him, sits up eagerly, grabbing his shades off the sheets and plopping them back on top of his gingery-blond hair. “Am I an eager porn audience, or what?”

“Shut up, Dave.”

“Yeah,” you say. “Shut up, Dave.”

“Five seconds ago you were calling me good, now it’s all ‘shut up Dave, leave us alone Dave, let us fuck, Dave.’”

John grabs Dave’s glasses right off of his head, puts them on your face. For a second, everything’s all darker, until your eyes focus. You use one hand to push them up to your hair, raising one eyebrow at Dave.

He looks like the human equivalent of the surprised emoji, right down to the perfect O-shaped mouth. “I expect recompense for that.”

“Oh, do you now?” John’s pushing your legs open, pulling a face when he sees Dave’s genetic material spilling out of you a little. “Aw, _gross_, Dave.”

“Shut up,” you say, wrap your legs around his waist, and pull him in for a kiss. He accepts, frowning, his teeth grazing your lower lip and tugging a little. It’s a welcomed feeling - you moan into his mouth, and his eyes narrow before closing.

You reach your hand out and Dave takes it, playing a little with your fingers, but otherwise silent. John pulls away from your mouth, a little saliva dangling between you, and he wipes it off, picking up his dick and lining it up with your nook. Your bulge seems to want in on the action, trying to wrap around his dick again, but John wraps a hand around it, moving it out of the way. That sends electricity coursing up your spine, every hair on your body standing up in attention. You love it when John touches you like that, like you actually mean something to him.

You know you do. You aren’t his kismesis for no reason. Dave’s your matesprit, John’s your kismesis, and you’re even luckier that they’re technically matesprits as well. Sure, you might feel more than the normal amount of red for John, and more than the normal amount of pale for Dave - sometimes it happens, just a little - but smearing isn’t a problem with the three of you. You don’t even need the labels. You’re just happy as is.

John presses inside of you, slowly but surely, before he bottoms out. He’s a little bigger than Dave, so maybe it’s a good thing Dave went first, to warm you up. You grab at Dave’s hand, and Dave moves closer, moves so your head’s on his thighs. “I love you,” Dave mumbles.

You open your mouth to respond, when John thrusts his hips, and instead you let out a noise reminiscent of their names. John grins down at you, pumping into you lightning-fast, every thrust better than the last. You grab at the sheets with your free hand, clawing at them - you’ll have to replace them already but _oh _is his dick hitting all the right places, every little nerve cluster inside your nook, and you tilt your hips up to try and get him to keep hitting there.

You’re slowly spiralling down - you’ve got a lot of stamina, and usually it takes longer, but you’ve been waiting for this all day, and John’s grabbing your legs and pulling them over his shoulders in a way that makes each thrust hit just the perfect spot, and you’re making more noise than you preferably normally would at your kismesis. You blame the fact that your mate is right there, running his fingers along your horns and through your hair, keeping you from pushing John over and having your way with him right now.

“_Tav_,” John hisses - his face is flushed darker than usual, nails digging into your legs. “Tell me you’re close, because -”

“He is,” says Dave, snickering. “Trust me.”

Your head’s trying to turn a little, and you’re looking up at Dave, his face illuminated by the dangling ceiling lights, and your stomach’s clenching enough that when you reach over to put your hand on the side of his face, look back over at John and how his face is squeezed tight, it takes no more than two more thrusts before you spiral down.

Some people might say it’s like fireworks, or like an explosion, or waves of rippling electricity or something along those lines. You’ve had orgasms like that before, but this one’s a bit anticlimactic - instead, it just washes over you like a nice warm shower, every nerve in your body relaxing from the feeling. It’s wonderful and you’re sure you’re calling out John’s name, or Dave’s, or both, loud enough to alert the neighbors - but you don’t, as Dave would say, give a shit.

When you come down from it, John’s collapsed over you, a sweaty and _very _gross heap. Your legs are tangled with his, and it takes a few moments for you to pry yourself away from him. The sheets are stained a little bronze, and John’s got enough on his stomach that you’re sure that was very, very possibly the strongest orgasm of your life, and that you very much should’ve used your pail.

Not that you care.

“Wow,” says Dave, still petting your hair. “That was fucking gorgeous, just saying. John? Johnny? You doin’ good?”

John groans into the sheets.

“I’ll take that as the ‘I’m alive but still dealing with the aftereffects of fucking my boyfriend near-to-death, shut up’ response. If I’m wrong, groan twice.” John makes no noises at all in response to that, so Dave lets out a little ‘whoop’ and leans over, running fingers through his inky-dark hair. “Either of you on for seconds?”

“Um, give me, a moment, or three,” and you’re pretty much still panting with how hard you’re breathing, “to recover, and we can, uhhh, consider it? Discuss it?”

“Nice,” says Dave, and he pulls you two over. John flops down next to him, burying his face in the crook of Dave’s neck, and you join them on the other side, angling your head against the pillows so your horns don’t get in the way. Dave grins, gives a little whistle. “_Double_ nice. Both boyfriends. Triple nice would be if I had some AJ to go with this, but you know, we can’t all have everything we want.”

“I think,” you say, “I want a farm.”

“I’m sorry, what?” says John.

“Well, um… wouldn’t it be nice? To, you know, have a farm…? We could grow plants… raise chickens…” Maybe you’re getting ahead of yourself, because you only just considered it because of something John said mid-pailing, but honestly… you really would like a farm. It sounds like it’d be very, very lovely. In fact, you can just see the three of you - and maybe _someday_, more than just the three of you (ectobiology’s come far enough, after all.) You can see the three of you, and a dog, maybe a barn cat if you take your allergy meds.

You think you’d name her Wendy.


End file.
